No Air
No Air by Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown is featured in Throwdown, the seventh episode of Season One. It is sung by Will's Group, with solos from Finn and Rachel. Sue becomes co-director of the New Directions and creates her own sub-group, Sue's Kids, created to beat the original New Directions at Sectionals. Quinn is visibly angry that Finn and Rachel are taking the lead solos because she sees they're growing extremely close as they practice. The song was to be performed later on in the episode, however Sue interrupted the song, which lead to her and Will having a fight. This song was originally planned for Sectionals, until Sue resigns as co-director of the New Directions. Lyrics Will's Group: Oh... Oh... Oh... Rachel: If I should die before I wake, It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like Living in a world with no air Oh Finn: I'm here alone, don't wanna leave My heart won't move; it's incomplete Wish there was a way That I can make you understand Rachel: But how Do you expect me To live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Will's Group: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air Finn: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew Right off the ground to float to you There's no gravity to hold me down for real Rachel: But, somehow, I'm still alive inside You took my breath, but I survived I don't know how, but I don't even care Finn and Rachel: So how (Rachel: How) Do you expect me (Rachel: Me) To live alone with just me (Rachel: Oh) 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Will's Group: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: Uh) (Finn: Oh) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Uh) (Finn: Oh) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: No air, no air) (Finn: No air) It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel: So deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (Finn: Without me, yeah!) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe, no) (Finn: No air...) It's no air, no air No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: No more) No, no, no, no air (Rachel: No) No, no, no, no air No, no, no, no air (Finn: Baby) (Rachel: No) No air, no air Finn: No Rachel: Yeah yeah yeah, no Will's Group: No! Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: Breathe with no air yeah) (Finn: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Woah woah) (Finn: No air) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: Whenever you ain't there) (Finn: No breathing) It's no air, no air (Rachel: No breathing no) Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel: So deep) (Finn: So deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (Rachel: Without me) (Finn: Can't breathe without you baby) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe - no air) It's no air, no air No air, air (Rachel: Baby, no air) No air, air (Finn: No) No air, air (Finn: Hard for me to breathe) No air, air (Rachel: Oh) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: No no) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: Not there ) It's no air, no air Rachel: You got me out here in the water so deep Finn: Tell me how you gonna be without me Rachel: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe Finn and Rachel: It's no air, no air Will's Group: No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: Oh, oh) (Rachel: Oh, oh) No air, air (Rachel: No air) Finn and Rachel: No air... Errors *At the beginning of the performance, Lea Michele's wrist tattoo can be seen under her stage make-up. Gallery Wills group.png 418029 1271002579280 full.jpg 4lnm6c.jpg noairglee.png gleenoairrachelandfinn.png NoAir3.JPG no-air-01-2009-10-08.jpg QuittNoAir.gif FinchelDon'tLetGoNoAir.gif FinchelCorridorNoAir.gif NoAir.gif na.gif na1.gif 1x07noair.gif no air.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One